Many integrated circuit designs, especially those used for mobile devices, desire low powered solutions to improve system performance and battery life. The generation of an accurate reference voltage conventionally utilizes circuits that include one or more resistors. In a low power environment, the size of resistors can become very large and thus the required chip area becomes very large in most integrated processes. Therefore, a need exists for a low power solution to produce an accurate reference voltage that only requires a small chip area.